


i am the fire, and i am the forest, and i am the witness watching it

by lilaclavenders



Series: a burning hill [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Letters, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No hurt because Zuko is just being dramatic, Post-Canon, So it’s Iroh giving Zuko his daily affirmations, Sokka feeding Zuko green beans, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko just telling Iroh how smart Sokka is, Zuko loves Sokka :) so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilaclavenders/pseuds/lilaclavenders
Summary: Conversations Zuko has with Iroh, not just because he needs help as a ruler, but because he needs help and reassurances as a nephew, brother, friend, growing person, and Sokka’s (boy)friend.
Relationships: Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: a burning hill [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894720
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	1. i) zuko is scared of people committing to him

**Author's Note:**

> zuko and iroh have become my favourite duo when it comes to writing comfort pieces 
> 
> and once again i am using mitski to project my sadness onto zuko 
> 
> (this chapter happens after the previous work, but any chapters that happen after won’t be/will just be random moments where zuko just needs affirmations.)

Zuko and Iroh both look out onto the courtyard, where Sokka and Fire Nation soldiers all take turns to practise their sword fighting skills with each other, and Iroh bites back a smile when Sokka happily waves to Zuko, and Zuko shyly waves back.

“You look like you’re trying out combustion-bending with that look,” Iroh says. “

“He’s actually... in love with me, Uncle,” Zuko says, softly, tentatively, waiting for someone to tell him he’s wrong. “He’s... actually serious.”

Iroh lets out a heavy breath and sits down next to his nephew. “What are you going to do about it?”

“I don’t know... a lot of things? Or nothing,” Zuko admits. “I was just so afraid of wanting this that I never figured out what could happen if it was a possibility, I resigned myself to be grateful I got to exist near him which made it easier.”

Iroh sighs, “You are so dramatic sometimes, Zuko. You make me not miss being young.”

“Well, what else was I supposed to do?! I have responsibilities, _a whole nation_ of people who have high expectations of me,” Zuko frustratedly groans. The courtyard is filled with cheers as Sokka finally defeats his opponent. “I can’t ask him to carry that burden, he doesn’t deserve that.” 

Iroh nods, “That’s true, but you’re in charge of what goes on in your life.“

“I know that,” Zuko huffs, “Since this is the life I’ve chosen.”

“Yes,” Iroh patiently says, “But the Fire Nation can wait, Zuko, you have so many people who support you, and would want to see you happy, Sokka included.”

“I guess,” Zuko admits. 

Iroh shakes his head and rolls his eyes in jest. “So the only one stopping you from being happy is yourself. You’re not selfish for wanting the things you want.”

“But what if I’m not worth it?” Zuko asks, shrinking into himself as Iroh raises a mildly threatening eyebrow at him. “ _Fine_ , what if all of this will be for nothing?”

Iroh hums in agreement and says, “You won’t know until you try, and even then you won’t get it right first time.” He wistfully looks into the sky, and says, “There is no point waiting for something good to happen when you can do it for yourself, one day at a time.”

“Is that why you never gave up on me?” Zuko asks quietly.

Iroh smiles, and is painfully reminded of his late son. He squeezes Zuko’s shoulder in response. “I’ve only ever wanted your happiness, Zuko. You’re so close.”

”I’ll talk to him,” Zuko murmurs. He’s always found Sokka endearingly similar to his Uncle.

“ _Zuko_!” Sokka runs up with a beaming smile, nods politely to Iroh, and asks, “Did you see me?” He offers a hand out to Zuko, pulling him up from the step he was sitting on. 

Zuko laughs and rolls his eyes. He dusts himself off and trails closely behind Sokka. “Of course I did, especially the part where you fell on your ass.”

“Rude,” Sokka gasps, grabbing Zuko’s hand, who makes a noise of surprise. “Eh, I’m starving and you were walking too slow,” he explains with a lop-sided smile and a shrug.

Iroh chuckles in amusement, continuing to watch the courtyard ahead of him, the sun setting over the expanse of the Fire Nation. _It could stand to wait another day_ , he thinks, as the sounds of Sokka and Zuko’s gentle bickering fade out.


	2. ii) zuko is starting to open to the idea of people committing to him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Iroh exchange letters in Ember Island, and they confirm something Zuko’s wanted for a while

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this takes place in the events of _so, today i will wear my white button down_

_ Dear Uncle, _

_ I have left for Ember Island with Sokka, and will not be returning for a month. You’ve always said I needed to act like a rebellious teenager in the normal sense, so what better way to spend my last year as a teenager?  _

_ I’ve been thinking about how I should live now that I no longer have a specific goal in mind that I can pour myself into in order to ignore my own needs and desires. Life is a lot more complicated now that I am no longer chasing the Avatar across the world. _

_ I hope you and the council will be able to adjust while I am away, and I will bring you back some shells when I return. _

_ Your nephew,  _

_ Zuko _

“ _Zuko_ ,” Sokka whines, “Come to bed.”

”It’s three in the afternoon,” Zuko laughs, “You slept in the carriage the entire time and flopped onto the bed as soon as we got here.”

”And what about it?” Sokka pouts, patting the empty space on the bed beside him.

Zuko sighs, fondly shaking his head. “Give me a minute, I’ll be there after I send this.”

Sokka grunts happily in response.

* * *

_ Dearest Nephew, _

_ I am well aware of your impromptu excursion, as I was the one who made sure the courtyard was clear of guards before you left. Either way, I am glad you’re beginning to live your life the way you want to. _

_ I am proud of you for realising that you deserve to live a normal life, if you so wish to pursue it. That being said, I have a suggestion for you, if you would like to hear it. _

_ If you wish to temporarily step down from the throne and try out this normal life business, the council will be more than happy to act on your behalf. The only thing you will need to do is attend an annual meeting with the council, and correspond with them every so often through letters, only to get your approval on certain policies and such. _

_ I know this is a big decision, and you may respond as you see fit to make any changes to this proposal, or you may reject it entirely and remain at the palace after you return - but I think you and I both know you’re at your happiest when you’re not constrained by these walls. Zuko, it was never about your devotion to a cause, it was your devotion to your loved ones that freed you. _

_ Tell our favourite ambassador I miss him dearly, and to make sure you eat your vegetables. I look forward to decorating my tea shop with some new shells. In fact, could you bring me some of the mango tea your mother used to bring back for me whenever she went to Ember Island? _

_ I most diligently look forward to your response, and am excited for your return in a month’s time, _

_ Your Uncle Iroh _

“Where is the Firelord?!” A council member panics, pacing up and down the throne room.

Iroh laughs, a deep rumbling chuckle. “He’s taking a quick break, he’ll be back soon!”

”This letter says he’ll be back in a MONTH!” 

Iroh shrugs. “Semantics.”

* * *

_ Dear Uncle, _

_ I begrudgingly thank you for your help, even if it did make my plan less spontaneous than I had anticipated. Sokka said he had his suspicions that it was so easy for us to escape unnoticed in the first place, but didn’t have enough energy to think much of it. He’s always been very observant like that. He also managed to track down that mango tea in the marketplace on the island, and he haggled it down to a good price too! He helped me pick some shells today too, and told me the prettiest ones were often underwater. I got pinched by a crab because of his advice, so I think I’ll leave that to him for now. _

_ Truth be told, I have thought about temporarily stepping down from being the Firelord. This trip was just to test the waters because you and Sokka are right, I’m not even 20 years old yet, and I’ve given my entire life to the Fire Nation when really I should have given my life back to myself. Thank you for confirming what I thought was too silly for me to believe. Don’t tell him I told you this, but Sokka cried a little bit when he read your letter. He said that it’s what he’s been telling me all this time. Is it strange to think that he reminds me of you sometimes? He does tell me ridiculous jokes and is good at making me feel like I’m worth something. _

_ Regardless, I will return to the palace in two weeks to discuss these changes, but in the mean time, I will have to ask you to refrain from telling Sokka to feed me vegetables since he now serves a plateful of green beans with each meal I have. Green beans don’t taste good with scrambled eggs, Uncle, no matter how much butter I put on them. _

_ Anyway, I look forward to hearing from you soon.  _

_ Your Nephew, who is feeling the happiest he has been in a long time, _

_ Zuko _

“One more bite of beans, Zuko,” Sokka insists. “You don’t wanna disappoint your Uncle now, do you?”

“Shut up, Sokka,” Zuko grumbles, chewing his beans. “I need to finish this letter.

”Then you should’ve started your letter after you finished your food,” Sokka smugly replies.

”You are so annoying,” Zuko sighs.

”Don’t test me,” Sokka threatens, “I’ve gotta whole load of beans hidden in this cabin, I’m unstoppable!”

”I will find them, and I will burn each and every last one of them,” Zuko vows. 

**Author's Note:**

> have a nice day :)


End file.
